Love thine enemy
by WilsDragon
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, fellow Professors. A murder and passion between enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, It all belongs on J K Rowling.

Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy,, fellow Professors at Hogwarts. A murder, and passion between enemies.

Hermione Granger. Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. A post she had taken over at 21 years of age, making her the youngest professor Hogwarts had ever had. She had been in post for just over two years and they had been hectic ones. She loved her work so much, loved Hogwarts, the pupils and all the staff, and they loved her. So all was peaceful for Hermione. It was a shame about Ron, but they were much too different and she knew in her heart that it would have never worked, but they gave it a good shot. She still saw both her friends a great deal. Ron was a surprise, Hermione thought that Quidditch was the be all and end all with Ron but, along with Harry, they were now Aurors. Harry was happy with Ginny and Ron happy to play the field. All was well with the world. Until this morning.

"Miss Granger, a word please", said Minerva. "of course Professor", said Hermione as she was leaving the hall at breakfast.

"Well Hermione, I have some news. We have found ourselves a new Potions Master", Minerva looked strangely at Hermione and laughed nervously, which was odd in itself. "I'm sure that you especially will be relieved, taking those extra classes have been crippling for you". "Well of course I'm pleased Minerva, but I never minded" said Hermione. "Is it anyone I know?". "As a matter of fact, yes, you do know him". Minerva smiled at Hermione "It's, well It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy". Hermione stared and said absolutely nothing, greatly resembling a goldfish. "Well, it was nice talking to you Hermione, see you at lunch", and with that she left Hermione in the passageway as fast as a blast ended skrewet!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all belongs to J K Rowling.

Love Thine Enemy

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy. New Potions Master at Hogwarts strode down the hallway to Minerva's office, his Snapesqe cloak billowing as he walked. He had changed over the intervening years, his view on blood status, his view about the Malfoy family and there position in the wizarding world. Not everything had changed. He still had the arrogance, the smirk, and the passionate obsession for hating Hermione Granger. But Malfoy hadn't seen Granger since the end of the war, his view of her as a bushy haired know it all was the one floating around his head.

He knocked on Minerva's door. "Enter" she called. "Mr Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you again…..at least I hope it will be". Draco smirked slightly, "I'm sure it will be Minerva" he said. "Well that remains to be seen, please be seated Draco and we'll go over things, tea?". "No thank you" said Draco, and seated himself across from Minerva. "Well, there is one issue that needs to be dealt with I think, and that is Hermione Granger". Draco's eye's widened slightly, "with all due respect Minerva I think…", "Well that's precisely the point isn't it?" said Minerva "you do not think when it comes to Miss Granger, you don't think at all". She looked at Draco and softened her voice slightly. "Draco, you have not seen Miss Granger for some time, like you she has changed, but what will have to do Draco, if you wish to stay at Hogwarts, is to give yourself the chance to get to know her properly". She paused slightly. "Hermione is held in great regard here, she is loved and respected by all that know her and I will not have any disharmony at Hogwarts, do I make myself clear Mr Malfoy?".

Draco Malfoy looked at Minerva with a hard look in his eye's, he leaned forward in his seat slightly and growled out, "as crystal".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, J K Rowling owns it all

Love Thine Enemy

Chapter 3

As Hermione was walking quickly down the corridor towards the main hall, Draco was approaching in the opposite direction. Neither of them ceased their speed and stopped abruptly in front of each other.

"Granger", Draco spat out.

"Malfoy", Hermione spat out the same.

Draco smirked at her and stood back slightly. "Well Granger, you've changed, for the better I might add", he moved closer to her and leaned in slightly to whisper in her ear, " of course I'm sure it's appearances only Granger".

" I thumped you once Malfoy and I can do it again", Hermione said as she took a step back. She regarded him through narrowed eyes. "And you look just the same Malfoy, an arrogant, self important pillock". She gave a small smile as Malfoy narrowed his mouth in annoyance.

"I've been instructed to play nice Granger, and that's what I'm going to do". He swept his hand to indicate the Hall door, "breakfast Granger?" he smirked.

"Not with you, you git", she said as she stomped off through the doors and up to the staff table.

Draco paused as he watched Hermione walk up to the table, "I missed this", he thought to himself. When he reflected he realized she was the only female to ever present a challenge to him. She always, without fail, rose to the bait. He considered her figure as she moved form him, "nice", he thought, "very nice". He wondered why he never noticed before in 7th year. He shook his head and laughed to himself, "I can't believe what I'm thinking" he thought, and strode off to breakfast himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, J K Rowling owns it all

I apologise for the short chapters. I'm trying to make them slightly longer, but with 5 kids and work I've been trying for short and snappy! Lemons on the way in a couple of chapters time.

Love Thine Enemy

Chapter 4

"I just can't believe the nerve of the man Ginny", Hermione said to Ginny as she paced the floor in her office at Hogwarts. Ginny looked at the agitated woman before her and smirked slightly. "So, the Slytherin god himself is getting your knickers in a twist then?", Ginny said.

Hermione stopped in front of her, "I get the impression Ginny that you are not taking this seriously". Hermione paused. "What makes this worse Gin is that he's still bloody gorgeous", she said in a despairing voice. Hermione sat down with a thump in her chair. "What the hell am I going to do Gin, you know how I feel about him, I never expected to have contact with Malfoy again, let alone have to face him every day!".

Ginny looked thoughtfully at her friend. "Remember when you told me that you fancied Malfoy in your 7th year?". Hermione laughed "You think I can forget that look on your face when I told you?" she sighed, "What about it Gin?", Hermione was unsure where this was going.

"Look Hermione, yes I was shocked, but remember what I said when I calmed down?" said Ginny. "Vaguely" said Hermione in a sheepish voice. "Vaguely my arse!" said Ginny. " You remember perfectly well. I told you to get him if he's what you want, that you had faced all kinds of hell and that if you wanted him you needed to get out there and bloody get him!". Hermione looked at the floor despairingly. "Not pulling punches Mione, you bottled it!" said Ginny.

"Yes but…", stuttered Hermione. "Yes but nothing Mione, I told you then, he want's you, he just doesn't know it!", Ginny paused. "Whenever you two are together there is enough sexual tension between you to start a large fire". "You have realised it before him Hermione, that's all" said Ginny. "You need to see this as an opportunity, a chance to get what you want and need Hermione, and that happens to be Draco Malfoy!".

* * *

Draco was sat at his desk thinking about Granger. "God, she has some fire in her", he thought. He wondered why he had not seen this before, everything was tainted by his father, he thought bitterly. "If there is any one woman that's perfect for me, it's Granger", he thought.

He stood up and walked towards the window, looking out he could see Hermione walking with a group of students towards the Forbidden Forest. He could hear her laughter reaching out to him and watched the easy relationship she had with the children. He knew in that instant that everything had changed in his relationship with Hermione Granger. He knew that this was the woman he wanted in his life, the woman he wanted to fight with, have children with and, above all, a woman he wanted to love. "And of course, what a Malfoy want's a Malfoy get's" he smirked to himself.


End file.
